Tumma sydän, joka täytyy parantaa
by WashuNeko
Summary: Arthur Kirkland on pelätty merirosvo ja Kiku on hänen "lemmikkinsä". Yao kuuluu aatelissukuun ja tahtoo tuhota merirosvot, jotka ryöstelevät hänen isänsä kauppalaivoja. Mies hyökkää Kirklandin laivan kimppuun, löytää Kikun ja rakastuu...
1. Prologi

******Kirjoittaja:** Washu**  
****Paritus/Päähenkilöt:** Yao X Kiku**  
****Beta:** -  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, taisteluja, väkivaltaa ja pientä yaoin tapaista**...  
Ikäraja: **Enintään 15...  
**Tyylilaji**: Romanssi tapainen...

**Juoniselvitys**: Arthur Kirkland on pelätty merirosvo ja Kiku on hänen "lemmikkinsä". Yao kuuluu aatelissukuun ja tahtoo tuhota merirosvot, jotka ryöstelevät hänen isänsä kauppalaivoja. Mies hyökkää Kirklandin laivan kimppuun, löytää Kikun ja rakastuu. Mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun nuori mies ei kykene luottamaan merirosvokapteenin julmuuden takia enää kehenkään. Voiko Yao ansaita luottamuksen?

**A/N:** Toinen hetalia fictini (ja edellinenkin on vielä kesken... ehe ... -.-' ) Mutta sain hyvän idean, joten oli pakko kirjoittaa... Nauttikaa jos voitte ;D ja tietenkin kommentoikaa... Hahmot eivät minun vaan Himaruya Hidekazin.

**Tumma sydän, joka täytyy parantaa**

___Prologi_

_Tuuli Myrsky Meri_

Vanha, mutta merikelpoinen laiva purjehti myrskyssä avomerellä. Salamat värjäsivät taivaan vähän väliä keltaiseksi ja ukkosen jyrinä kantautui kilometrien päähän. Laivan purjeet oli käärittty kokoon vain mastossa liehui tuulen riepottelema musta lippu, johon oli maalattu pääkallo. Laiva heittelehti sinne tänne, kun suuret aallot löivät voimakkaasti sen kylkeen. Kannella seisoi kuitenkin järkkymättömänä mies. Punaiseen koreaan asuun pukeutunut vaaleat hiukset omaava mies piteli ruoria ja käänteli sitä tottuneesti myrskystä välittämättä.

Tuo mies oli Kapteeni Arthur Kirkland, kauppalaivojen kauhu ja meren pelätyi merirosvokapteeni.

Arthur virnisti omahyväisesti ja katsahti taivaalle. Hänen vaatteensa olivat läpimärät ja hiukset sekaisin. Vihreät silmät kiiluivat uhmakkaasti. Myrsky oli tällä hetkellä miehen pienin huoli. Oikea ongelma oli suoraan edessä.

Arthur pyyhkäisi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan ja siristeli silmiään. Aivan merirosvolaivan edessä kellui suuri laiva, joka kantoi Wangin suvun lippua. Laiva oli vahvaa tekoa ja näytti siltä, kuin myrsky ei olisi sille mikään ongelma. Tuo laiva oli luotu sotimiseen ja Kirkland tiesi olevansa sen vastustaja tässä taistelussa.


	2. Luku 1

**Luku. 1.**

Suuren laivan kannella seisoi hoikka tumman ruskeat hiukset omaava mies. Miehen silmät olivat kiinni ja hän näytti levolliselta, vaikka myrsky riepotteli laivaa kovempaa, kuin koskaan.

"Olemme saavuttaneet tarvittavan etäisyyden Kapteeni Yao. Tahdotteko, että hyökkäämme kannelle?" Kysyi nuori mies, joka oli juuri pysähtynyt hengästyneenä Yaoksi kutsutun miehen eteen.

"Kyllä! Mutta muistakaa, että tahdon Kiklandin elävänä." Yao huomautti lähes sihahtaen.

"Selvä Kapteeni. Aloitamme hyökkäyksen." Nuori mies huudahti ja lähti juoksentelemaan pitkin kantta huudellen käskyjä. Yao hymähti ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi pieni hymyn tapainen. Yleensä hän oli lempeä mies, mutta nyt hän ei voinut antaa armoa merirosvolle, joka oli kaapannut jokaisen vastaan tulevan aluksen ja tapattanut näiden miehistöt.

Kuului kova rysähdys ja koko suuri laiva tärähti, kun se törmäsi merirosvojen huomattavasti pienempään alukseen. Miehistön jäsenet alkoivat huudella toisilleen ja vetelivät aseitaan esiin. Merirosvot eivät antautuisi taistelutta. Yaonkin taistelutahto alkoi heräillä. Hän halusi palavasti löytää Kirklandin ja vangita miehen omakätisesti.

Yao kiirehti laivan toiseenpäähän, hyppäsi kaiteen yli ja laskeutui vaivatta merirosvolaivan kannelle, sillä laivat olivat aivan kiinni toisissaa. Miehen punainen kauniisti koristeltu asu oli liimautunut sateen ansiosta kiinni hänen ihoonsa ja pitkät hiukset piiskasivat kasvoja. Yao veti miekkansa esiin. Taistelu oli alkanut. Kannella otettiin yhteen niin miekoin, kuin muutamin tuliaseinkin.

Kiinalais mies ei kuitenkaan välittänyt yhdestäkään tavallisesta merirosvosta vaan raivasi nämä helposti pois tietään etsien samalla todellista kohdettaan. Pian Yao löysikin etsimänsä. Lähes laivan kokassa seisoi Kapteeni Arthur Kirkland itse. Mies virnisti omahyväisesti nähdessään Yaon, joka suuntasi häntä kohti. Arthur veti miekkansa esiin ja kohotti sen silmiensä tasalle. Miekat kilahtivat nopeasti yhteen ja erkanivat sitäkin nopeammin. Sama kaava toistui useita kertoja, kummankin miehen puollustaessa ja hyökätessä vuoronperään.

Yao iski täydellä voimalla, mutta tälläkertaa Arthur oli nopeampi. Merirosvo kapteeni liukui sivuun ja pisti miekallaan. Miekan kärki upposi syvälle Yaon olkapäähän. Mies huusi tuskasta ja käännähti rajusti. Sitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Miekka pyörähti haavassa sillä Kirkland piteli siitä edelleen käsissään. Yao huudahti kivusta ja vajosi polvilleen kannelle. Arthur virnistä jälleen kerran omahyväisesti ja veti miekkansa pois. Veri suorastaan purskahti miehen olkapäästä, kun miekka oli vedetty pois. Se valui pitkin kättä ja muodosti kannelle pienen lammikon, jonka sade vesi huuhtoi hetkessä mereen.

Arthur hymähti paheksuvasti ja toi miekan kärjen vanhemman miehen kaulalle.

"Joko luovutat?" Mies sihahti ivallisesti. Yao kohotti katseensa hitaasti kohti Kirklandia. Hänen ruskeat silmänsä kimalsivat ja kasvot olivat märät.

"Vain unissasi!" Mies huudahti, sohaisi Merirosvo kapteenia jalkaan ja hypähti pois miekan tieltä. Arthur kirosi isoon ääneen. Miehen vasen jalka vuosi verta.

"Senkin..." Kirkland aloitti, mutta ei kerennyt sanoa sanottavaansa, kun tunsi miekanterän kyljessään.

"Aaahh!" Mies henkäisi kivusta ja vajosi toisen polvensa varaan kannelle.

"Eikö tunnukin hyvältä?" Yao lausahti sarkastisesti ja vei nyt vuorostaan miekan kärjen Arthurin kurkulle.

"Kyllä..." Mies vastasi ivallisesti hymyillen takaisin.

"Tuntuu erittäin hyvältä."

"Olet hullu." Yao totesi, sieppasi merirosvo kapteenin miekan tämän kädestä ja heitti sen laidan yli.

"Ehkä." Arthur naurahti välittämättä siitä, että hänestä oli juuri tullut aseeton.

Yao hymähti ja kiersi miehen taakse pidelleen miekkaansa edelleen koholla. Hän irrotti keltaisen vyön tapaisen nauhan vyötäröltään, kumartui ja sitoi Kirklandin kädet selän taakse.

"Liian tiukalla. Veri ei kierrä." Vangittu mies nurisi hiljaa, mutta Yao ei välittänyt hän katseli ympärilleen. Merirosvot oli voitettu. Jokunen Arthurin miehistä oli vangittu, mutta suurin osa oli kuitenkin kuollut taistelussa. Ruumiita lojui pitkin kummankin laivan kantta. Enemmäkseen merirosvojen, mutta joukossa oli myös muutamia Yaon omia miehiä.

"Mitä seuraavaksi Kapteeni?" Kysyi samainen mies, joka oli aijemmin pyytänyt lupaa hyökkäyksen aloittamiseen. Hän oli saanut pahan haavan jalkaansa, mutta pystyi siitä huolimatta nilkuttamaan Kapteeninsa luo.

"Viekää vangitut merorosvot laivan tyrmään. Kantakaa taistelussa kuolleet miehemme laivaan. Järjestämme heille hienot hautajaiset sitten, kun olemme palanneet kotiin. Niin, ja heittäkää merorosvojen ruumiin yli laidan laivaltamme. Tänne laivaan voitte ne jättää sillä tämä upotetaan." Yao selitti hitaasti.

"Selvä Kapteeni, mutta haluatteko, että viemme hänetkin?" Mies kysyi ja mulkaisi Arthuria.

"Ei ihan vielä. Minulla on muutama kysymys hänelle."

"Selvä Kapteeni!" Mies huudahti ja lähti jakelemaan käskyjä.

Yao polvistui kannella polvillaan oleva Kirklandin tasolle ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin.

"Ja nyt saat luvan vastata muutamaan kysymykseen." Mies sihahti vasten Merirosvon kasvoja.

"Oletteko piilottaneet ryöstösaaliinne jonnekkin vain ovatko ne vielä laivalla?"

Arthur oli hetken hiljaa.

"Osa on laivalla ja osa on jo myyty eteenpäin."

Yao hymähti hiljaa. Hän ei ollut odottanut miehen vastaavan hänen kysymyksiinsä näin helposti.

"Sitten toinen kysymys. Onko laivalla enää ketään kannen alla?"

"On. Lemmikkini."

"Lemmikkisi?" Yao toisti kuin kaikuna perässä.

"Niin... Lemmikkini." Arthurin kasvoille muodostui suorastaan vastenmielinen virne.

Jatkuu taas joskus... ja kommentit ovat tervetulleita ;D


	3. Luku 2

_**Luku.2**_

Kapteenin hytin ovi pamautettiin auki täydellä voimalla.

"En ole koskaan kuullut, että merirosvoilla olisi laivalla lemmikkejä. Tai no, kissoja olen kyllä nähnyt, mutta en mitään muuta." Yao ihmetteli astellessaan sisään hyttiin. Arthur nilkutti hitaasti hänen perässään sisään – edelleen kädet sidottuina selän taakse.

"Se onkin hieman erikoinen." Merirosvo hymähti hiljaa. Hänen edellään kulkeva mies ei sanonut tähän mitään pysähtyi vain, katsahti häntä ja siirtyi sitten tarkastelemaan hyttiä. Kapteenin hytti oli tilava. Aivan eri luokkaa kuin miehistön kurja yhteishytti. Hytissä eniten huomiota keräsi suuri tamminen kirjoituspöytä keskellä lattiaa. Pöydällä lojui suuri kasa erillaisia papereita ja karttoja. Hytin lattiaa koristi kalliin näköinen kultakirjailtu matto, joka oli naulattu hieman epäsiististi kiinni kanteen, jotta se ei lähtisi liikkeelle laivan keinuessa. Seinille oli kiinnetetty erillaisia karttoja, sekä muutama koristemiekka. Aivan hytin nurkkaan oli sijoitettu suuri sänky, johan oli selvästi varsin omakätisesti rakennettu jonkinlainen katos, jonka päistä roikkui kullanvärisiä suuria silkkiä muistuttavia kankaita. Yaon katse kiinnittyi sänkyyn. Se oli todellakin erikoinen hökötys, mutta näytti varsin hyvältä piilo ja väijytys paikalta, sillä sänkyyn ei nähnyt ovelta tullessaan vaan täytyi kiertää keskelle hyttiä, jotta näkisi sängyn sisään.

"Missä se sinun lemmikkisi on? Ei täällä ainakaan minun mielestäni mitään ole." Yao hymähti käytyään läpi koko huoneen katseellaan.

"Voi... Se on vain hieman arka." Arthur hymähti ilkikurisella, suorastaan ällöttävän makealla äänellä.

"Kiku! Pikkuinen, näyttäydyhän. Täällä on eräs, joka haluaa tavata sinut." Mies lausahti uhkaavasti sihahtaen. Lähes välittömästi sängystä alkoi kuulua kahinaa, mutta ketään ei silti näkynyt.

"Voi... Pelkään pahoin, että sinun on haettava hänet itse." Arthur hymähti ja hymyili Yaolle leveästi.

"Hän taisi säikähtää niin pahasti taistelun ääniä." Merirosvo lisäsi vielä. Yao epäröi hieman. Tämä saattoi hyvinkin olla ansa, mutta siitä huolimatta kiinalaismies astahti eteenpäin sängyn luo ja nosti kangasta. Yaon silmät levisivät hämmennyksestä. Sängyllä makasi mustaan väljään kimonoon pukeutunut nuori mies. Mies oli suunnilleen 19 vuotta vanha. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pikimustat ja suhteellisen lyhyet. Tumman ruskeat utuiset silmät olivat puoliksi kiinni ja tuijottivat tyhjyyteen. Miehellä oli kaulassaan punainen kaulapanta, josta mateli sänkyä pitkin löysä ketju yhteen sänkyn katoksen paaluista.

Kun nuorukainen huomasi Yaon hän nousi nopeasti istumaan ja peruutti hädissään vastakkaiseen nurkkaan.

Yao käännähti äkisti, harppasi yhdellä loikalla edelleen virnistelevän Arthurin luo ja löi tätä täydellä voimalla kasvoihin. Miehen pää nytkähti taakse ja tämä kaatui istualteen.

"Olet sairas! Miten voit tehdä tälläistä? Saastainen merirosvo!" Yao raivosi. Hän oli valmis tappamaan merirosvo kapteenin niille sijoilleen.

"Hyvin..." Arthur sihahti hieman huvittuneena.

"Todella hyvin." Tuon sanottuaan Arthur haukkoi henkeään, Yaon jalan osuessa hänen mahaansa. Vanhempi mies käveli hytin ovelle ja huusi jotain. Kohta muutama mieshistön jäsen ilmaantui paikalle.

"Viekää tämä saasta tyrmään." Kiinalaismies lausahti ja osoitti Arthuria. Miehet ottivat merirosvoa olkapäistä kiinni ja raahasivat tämän ulos hytistä. Yao katseli heidän peräänsä. Häntä puistatti, sillä Arthur hymyili edelleen tuota niin ivallista hymyään.

"Hän on sairas..." Yao kuiskasi hiljaa ja kääntyi takaisin sänkyyn päin. Hän istahti sängyn reunaan ja hymyili niin lempeästi, kuin tässä tilanteessa kykeni. Mies ojensi hitaasti kätensä edelleen sängyn nurkassa kyhjöttävää nuorukaista kohti, mutta pysähtyi sitten äkisti. Nuori mies oli alkanut täristä ja painautui niin kauas kuin kykeni. Yao veti kätensä takaisin.

"Kuule... Minä en aijo satuttaa sinua. Mikä sinun nimesi on? Minä olen Yao." Hän sanoi lempeästi.

Ei vastausta...

"Ei sinun tarvitse puhua, jos et tahdo... Arthur sanoi sinun Kikuksi. Onko se sinun nimesi?" Yao yritti uudelleen. Tällä kertaa nuorukainen nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"No, Kiku. Sinun ei tarvitse pelätä. Arthur ei ole enää täällä." Mies sanoi, mutta sanat eivät rauhoittaneet Kikua, joka tärisi edelleen sängyn nurkassa. Yao nojautui äkisti eteenpäin ja kohotti kätensä. Tämän seurauksena nuorukainen sulki silmänsä ja painoi päänsä alas, kuin odottaen lyöntiä. Mutta kun lyöntiä ei tullut Kiku avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Yao piteli käsiä hänen kaulallaan ja räpelsi pantaa. Kuului pieni klik, kun kaulapannan lukko aukesi. Mies veti sen pois ja heitti syrjään.

"Nyt on paljon mukavampi, vai mitä?" Yao lausahti ja hymyili – yrittäen peittää järketyksen, jonka Kikun kaula oli aiheuttanut. Nuorukaisen kaula oli täynnä hiertymiä ja pieniä haavoja, kuin häntä olisi yritetty kuristaa useampaan otteeseen.

"Ikävä kyllä minun täytyy nostaa sinut ja kantaa omaan laivaani. Tämä nimittäin upotetaan ihan kohta." Yao virkkoi nousten samalla seisomaan.

"Saanko." Hän kysyi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Kikua. Nuorempi mies mietti hetken, kuin yrittäen tajuta mitä häneltä oli juuri pyydetty. Sitten hän nyökkäsi arasti. Yao hymyili rauhoittavasti ja nosti Kikun varovasti käsivarsilleen. Hän tunsi kuinka mies värähti hänen kosketuksestaan. Kiku oli kevyt ja hauras. Yaosta tuntui siltä, kuin nuorempi mies olisi voinut hajota hänen käsiinsä minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Yao kantoi Kikun kannelle ja sieltä suoraan omaan hyttiinsä. Miehen hytti ei ollut kummoinen, vaikka hän olikin kapteeni. Hytin nurkassa oli pieni kirjoituspöytä joka lähes vajosi papereiden alle. Lattia oli paljas, sillä Yao ei ollut viitsinyt ruveta naulailemaan mattoja. Seinillä roikkui muutamia karttoja, kuten Arthurin hytissäkin. Sänky oli ainoa korea ja ylellinen asia Yaon hytissä. Se oli suuri ja sen päädyt olivat täynnä kauniita kaiveruksia. Lakanat ja tyyny olivat mustaa silkkimäistä kangasta, joka kiilteli valon osuessa siihen.

Yao laski Kikun varovasti sänkynsä päälle. Nuori mies otti heti hieman etäisyyttä, peruutti sängyn toiseen päähän ja jäi katselemaan pelokkaana kiinalaismiestä. Yao huokaisi hiljaa. Tästä tulisi vaikeaa.

...-...-...-...

_Ja jatkuu taas joskus... ;P Kommentit ovat edelleen tervetulleita..._


	4. Luku 3

**_A/N: _**_Yli puoli vuotta edellisestä luvusta! Oikeasti ihmiset potkikaa minua valveille ja hommiin, jos uutta lukua ei tule aina kuukauden sisällä. Minä tahdon aina unohtaa nämä, kun minulla on niin monta tarinaa kesken. :3_

**_Luku 3._**

"Ah...!"

Yao heikäisi hiljaa kivusta, kun eräs miehistön jäsenistä alkoi puhdistaa hänen olkapäänsä haavaa. Kiinalaismies puri hampaansa yhteen ja lohduttautui ajatuksella, ettei tämä sentään sattunut yhtä paljoo, kuin paidan pois ottaminen, joka oli liimautunut hyytyneellä verellä osittain haavaan kiinni. Sen poistamisen aiheuttama kipu oli ollut lähellä viedä Yaon tajun.

"Voisitteko suoristaa kätenne ja pitää sitä ylhäällä?" Mies pyysi. Yao teki työtä käskettyä ja ojensi kätensä kivusta irvistellen. Miehen olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa tuskasta, mutta hän yritti kaikin keinon pysytellä hiljaa. Hän ei halunnut herättää Kikua, joka oli viimein monen tunnin jälkeen edes hieman rentoutunut ja nukahtanut. Yao katse kulkeutui hitaasti sängyn nurkassa kippurassa nukkuvaan nuoreen mieheen, joka hengitti huomattavan raskaasti ja ynähteli välillä.

"Aaahh!" Kiinalaismies henkäisi tuskallisesti, kun hänen olkapäänsä ympärille alettiin kiertää sideharsoa.

"Noin. Nyt sen pitäisi olla kunnossa, mutta teidän ei kannata tehdä sillä mitään äkkinäisiä liikkeitä ainakaan viikkoon." Mies neuvoi, sipaisi ruskeita hiuksiaan silmiltään ja lähti kävelemään ovea kohti. Hän avasi oven ja pysähtyi sitten.

"Kertakaa jos tarvitsette jotain muuta." Mies virkkoi.

"Tuota... Oikeastaan... Voisitko käväistä kokin luona ja tuoda minulle lautasellisen keittoa ja kaksi lusikkaa." Yao pyysi.

"Toki." Mies hymyili ja oli juuri astumassa ovesta ulos.

"Kiitoksia Toris."

"Ei kestä." Torisiksi kutsuttu mies hymähti vielä oven raosta ja sulki sen sitten.

Oven lukon napsahdus ja sitten hiljaisuus. Vain Kikun raskas hengitys kaikui vähänväliä hytissä.

Ei mennyt kauvookaan, kun Toris tuli takaisin kantaen käsissään höyryävän kuumaa kulhoa keittoa.

"Tässä." Mies ojensi kulhon Yaolle. Vanhempi mies tarkasteli keittoa hetken aikaa hiljaa. Se oli ruskehtavan keltaista ja siinä lillui eri kokoisia vihreitä ja punaisia palasia.

"Mitä tässä on?" Yao kysyi epäluuloisesti ja katsahti Torista. Pienempi mies säpsähti hieman ja siirsi katseensa lattiaa.

"Tuota... minä... en … tuota..." Hän alkoi änkyttää.

"Sinä et uskaltanut kysyä?" Yao kyseenalaisti.

"Niin..." Toris myönsi hiljaa. Vanhempi mies naurahti, jolloin toinen nosti katseensa ja katseli tätä kummissaan.

"Oikeasti Toris, Ivan on poikaystäväsi pitäisihän sinun nyt häneltä uskaltaa kysyä mitä ruokaa hän on laittanut, vaikka hän onkin vähän pelottava." Yao virkkoi hymyillen.

"Niin tuota... kaiketi... mutta ei hän ole virallisesti edes minun poikaystäväni... me vain..." Toris alkoi selittää samalla, kun hänen naamansa muuttui punaisemmaksi ja punaisemmaksi.

"Ihan miten vain." Yao naurahti. Nuorempi mies lopetti änkyttämisen ja hymyili hieman – hänen suhteensa laivan kokkiin oli varsin arka keskustelunaihe, sillä mies ei ollut itsekkään oikein varma millainen suhde heillä oli.

"Kuten jo aijemmin sanoin, jos tarvitsette jotain kertokaa." Toris sanoi ja poistui pieni hymy kasvoillaan.

Yaoi katseli hetken nuoren miehen perään. Toris oli aivan liian kiltti. Hän ei osannut suuttua ja vielä huonommin hän osasi sanoa "ei" Ainoa asia missä hän saattoi nousta muita vastaan oli se, kun hän puollusti kahta nuorempaa veljeään.

Kiinalaismies hymähti hiljaa ja istahti kulho käsissään sängyn reunalle. Sänky tärähti hieman Yaon istuessa alas. Tämä sai Kikun ynähtämään ja avaamaan hitaasti silmänsä. Miehen katse vaelsi ympäri hyttiä ja lopulta keskittyi Yaoon. Tajutessaan vanhemman miehen olevan niin lähellä itseään Kiku ponkaisi istumaan ja peräytyi aivan sängyn nurkkaan kiinni. Yao mutristi huulian. Hän ei ollut vieläkään saanut herätettyä minkäänlaista luottamusta mikä oli tietenkin odotettavaa, sillä eihän nuori mies ollut ollut laivalla, kuin vasta noin kuutisen tuntia.

Yao vei katensä toiselle kulhossa olevista lusikoista ja sekoitti sitä hitaasti. Kulhosta leijui höyryä ja mieto varsin hyvä tuoksu, jonka Kikukin selvästi haistoi, sillä hänen mahansa murahti äänekkäästi. Miehen kasvoille levisi välittömästi pieni punastus ja hän yritti peittää murinan vetämällä jalkojaan vasten kehoaan. Yao ei voinut sille mitään, mutta hänen kasvoileen nousi pieni hymy.

"Tässä." Kiinalaismies sanoi ja ojensi keittoa täynnä olevan lusikan Kikua kohti. Nuori mies epäröi hetken, mutta taivuttautui sitten eteenpäin, siemaisi keiton nopeasti lusikasta ja perääntyi sitten takaisin. Tämä toistui kunnes kulho oli kokonaan tyhjä.

Yao pudotti lusikan käsistään tyhjän kulhon pohjalle ja laski sen sitten lattialle. Hän oli ollut aikeissa syödä samalla itsekkin, mutta koska Kikun ruokahalu oli ollut niin hyvä mies oli päättänyt syödä itse myöhemmin. Yaoi käänsi katseensa takaisin nuoreen mieheen, joka istui edelleen nurkassa. Kiku sipaisi sulavasti keiton jämät huuliltaan kielellään ja jäi sitten katselemaan hetkeksi vanhempaa miestä. Nuorukainen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kauvoo katsella Yaota, kun hän näytti muistavan jotakin. Kiku konttasi sängyn poikki ja ennenkuin Yao ehti tajuta mitään hän painoi huulensa tämän huulia vasten.


	5. luku 4

**_A/N: _**_Minä kirjoitusvireessä! Mistä te nyt sellaisia päättelette. Eihän tämä ole vasta, kuin toinen luku tälle päivälle... XD Mutta jooh... Kiitäs syvästi kommenteista joita olen saanut :3 Kiitus 3 Huomasin muuten, että unohdi vahingossa Yaon perinteisen puhetavan, eli "aru" joka lauseen perään, mutta haitanneeko tuo? :3_

**_Luku 4._**

Suudelma oli pikainen, mutta kun Kiku vetäytyi takaisin Yaon naamasta olisi voinut luulla sen olleen kiihkeäkin muhinointi. Miehen kasvot olivat kauttaaltaan kirkkaan punaiset ja hän näytti siltä, kuin saattaisi pyörtyä siihen paikkaan minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Kiku peruutti takaisin nurkkaan ja jäi katselemaan vanhempaa miestä hieman hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei ollut odottanut toiselta tälläista reagtiota.

Yaon ajatukset selkeytyivät pikkuhiljaa ja hänen kasvojensa punoitus laski hieman. Hän katseli hetken Kikua ja vei sitten sormensa huulilleen.

"Miksi sinä oikein...?"

Nuorukainen vain kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Yao alkoi jo pikku hiljaa epäillä osasiko nuori mies puhua ollenkaan. Kyllähän hän näytti ymmärtävän mitä hänelle sanottiin, mutta hän ei ollut kertaakaan vastannut vanhemman miehen esittämiin kysymyksiin. Kiinalaismies pudisti nuo ajatukset mielestään. Eihän se voinut olla mahdollista, että joku ymmärtäisi, mutta ei osaisi puhua.

Yao siirtyi hieman edemmäs sängyllä, mikä sai Kikun säpsähtämään ja perääntymään takaisin nurkkaan.

"Kuule... En minä halua satuttaa sinua." Mies kuiskasi hiljaa, kohotti katseensa ja tuijotti suoraan nuoremman miehen ruskeisiin silmiin.

"Minä vain... Siis... miksi sinä teit noin äskön? Tai siis ymmärsitkö sinä edes mitä sinä teit?"

Kiku näytti hetken miettivän, mutta nyökytti sitten päätään.

"Eli ymmärsit..."

Toinen nyökkäys.

"Siis sin..." Yao lopetti lauseensa kesken, kun tunsi kosketuksen vahingoittuneessa olkapäässään. Kiku oli kurottautunut eteenpäin ja piteli kättään hellästi vanhemman miehen sidotun haavan päällä. Hänen katseensa oli surullinen. Hetkeä myöhemmin nuorukainen siirsi kätensä haavalta Yaon huulille. Kiinalaismies värähti hieman kylmien ohuiden sormien koskettaessa huulian. Kiku piteli kättään siten jonkin aikaa, mutta laski sen sitten alas ja painoi katseensa maahan.

"Y-yritiskö sinä s-suudella sitä paremmanksi?" Yao kyseenalaisti hämillään. Nuori mies pudisteli välittömästi rajusti päätään.

"Et?"

Nyökkäys.

Kiku alkoi elehtiä varsin tarmokkaas. Ensin hän osoitti haavaa, sitten Yaon huulia ja sitten omaa kaulaansa. Vanhempimies katsoi tätä huitomista hämmentyneenä. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miten hänen olisi pitänyt se tulkita. Pääasia kuitenkin oli ettei Kiku näyttänyt pelkäävän häntä enää niin paljoo.

Lopulta nuorukainen lopetti elehtimisen ja jäi tapittamaan Yaota.

"Sinä olet pahoillasi haavasta?" Mies arvaili. Kiku mutristi huuliaan. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui ärtymyksen ja turhautumisen sekaiseksi. Nuorukainen kurottautui vielä lisää eteenpäin, sieppasi Yaon vasemman käden omaansa ja vei sen kaulalleen. Kaulalta Kiku ohjasi käden hitaasti omille huulilleen ja kurottautui lisää eneenpäin – niin että miesten kasvot olivat lähes kiinni toisissaan. Sitten nuorukainen avasi hitaasti suunsa.

Yao pupillit laajenivat ja hän peruutti taaksepäin järkytyksestä.

"Sin... Sinulle ei ole kieltä." Vanhempi mies sopersi hiljaa. Kiku vain nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"M-mutta miten? O-onko sinulla koskaan ollutkaan?" Hän kysyi ääni väristen. Nuorukainen nyökkäsi ja osoitti taas Yaon haava. Silloin kiinalaismies tajusi.

"Hän... Arthur... Leikkasi sinun kielesi? Sitäkö sinä tarkoitat." Kiku nyökkäsi taas uudestaan.

"Miksi?" Yao ei voinut olla kysymättä vaikka hän tiesi sen olevan erittäin epäkohteliasta. Nuori miehen katse kiersi hetken ympäri hyttiä, mutta pysähtyi sitten. Kiku kohotti kätensä ja osoitti Yaon työpöydällä lojuvia kynää ja paperia.

"Osaat kirjoittaa?"

Taas nyökkäys.

Yao nousi seisomaan, käveli pöydän luo ja poimi kynän ja paperin.


End file.
